ME AFTER YOU
by WiltanWU
Summary: Wanita Cantik yang lupa ingatan dan Pria tampan yang mapan . . "Sebaiknya ku apakan wanita ini?" ucap chanyeol dengan smirk . "Sebenarnya siapa aku?" tanya baekhyun "Kau adalah ...ku" jawab Chanyeol
1. Chapter 1

**ME AFTER YOU**

**CHAP 1**

Baekhyun adalah sorang wanita cantik dengan prorsi badan yang tinggi dan badan yang tidak terlalu kurus, reina juga memiliki rambut coklat panjang yang sangat cocok dengan bentuk badannya itu. Kecantikannya itu snagat terkenal sampai ke seluruh anak Uniersitasnya, siapa yang tidak mengenal Byun Baekhyun yang merupakan anak terpintar sehingga bisa mencapai cumlaude diusia yang masih terbilang muda yaitu 21 tahun sayang baekhyun bukan berasal dari keluarga berada bahkan Baekhyun merupakan anak panti asuhan yang ditinggal oleh keluarganya saat terjadi kecelakaan hebat waktu umurnya menginjak 5 tahun membuat baekhyun trauma berat dengan kecelakaan.

"Baekhyunah selamat atas sidang skripsi mu"

"Byun Baekhyun selamaat aku sangat senang mendengar kau sudah menajdi sarjana sekarang" ucap Kyungsoo yang merupakan sahabatnya

"Hei aku belum di wisuda, aku masih belum bisa dikatakan seorang sarjana but thankyou Kyungsoo" ucap baekhyun smabil mengambil buket bunga yang diberikan oleh Kyungsoo

"Baekhyun, kita semua sudah selesai sidang dan beberapa minggu lagi akan di wisuda, bagaimana kalau kita rayakan dengan pergi ke seogwipo natural recreation forest untuk berkemah" ajak Naeun

Baekhyun memiliki 5 sahabat yang sangat baik dan selalu bersama sejak semester satu yaitu Kyungsoo, seulgi, wendy, Luna dan Lami yang juga merupakan wanita-wanita cantik yang dikenal di sekolah

"Seperti nya aku tidak bisa ikut:" jawab Kyungsoo

"Ahh benar Kyungsoo tidak mungkin diperbolehkan oleh mamanya" jawab Lami

"Yasudah kita saja, mau pergi kapan ? minggu depan saja ya setelah kita selesai mengurus beberapa dokumen" jawab Luna

"Yeayy kita akan pergi berlibur" teriak mereka semua kecuali Kyungsoo yang murung

.

.

Wendy yang memiliki mobil sudah mulai terlihat menjemput sahabat-sahabatnya, dari mereka berlima hanya Baekhyun yang tidak bisa menyetir, bagimana dia bisa menyetir kalau mobil saja dia tidak punya, yang dia gunakan untuk pergi kekampus hanyalah bus kota saja

Setelah semuanya siap mereka mulai menuju ke jeju-do dengan menggunakan mobil Wendy, rencananya mereka akan bergantian dalam menyetir, salah satu dari mereka belum pernah menuju tempat tersebut sehingga mereka menggunakan maps dari hp mereka, waktu perjalan menuju jeju-do sangatlah jauh sehingga Lami, baekhyun dan seulgi lebih memilih tidur dan mempercayakan Wendy dan Luna yang menyetir dan mengatur perjalanan

Banyak pepohonan yang sudah mereka lewati dan tanjakan yang sudah mereka naiki tetapi mereka belum juga sampai sehingga mereka melihat palang jalan penujuk arah yang menunjukan arah Jeongseon

"Wendy-ah seperti nya kita salah jalan" ucap Luna

"Luna-ah bagaimana kau sih kenapa tidak becus sekali memberikan arahnya sin biar aku saja yang pegang ponselnya" Ucap Wendy sambil berusaha mengambil handphone miliki Luna

"Kau fokus saja pada perjalanannya Wendy biar aku saja yang melihat mapsnya" ucap Luna tidak mau kalah sambil menarik kembali hp nya

Disitulah terjadi acara tarik menarik handphone sehingga wendy tidak melihat bahwa ia menambrak pembatas jalan dan mobil nya masuk kedalam jurang

"WENDYY AWASSS"

"LUNAAAA PEGANGANNNN"

Wendy berusaha memutar stir mobil tetapi dia telat karena mobilnya sudah lebih dulu masuk kedalam jurang yang snagat dalam dalam keadaan hari yang sudah snagat gelap

"WENDYYYY"

"AWASSSS ADAA POHONNN"

"AHHH TIDAKKKK"

Baekhyun, Seulgi dan Lami yang duduk di bagian belakang segera membuka pintu dan menyelamatkan diri sehingga mereka terjatuh dan berguling-guling ketanah

Wendy dan Luna pun mengikuti mereka tetapi mereka malah terkena batu dan kepala mereka terbentur sehingga terjadi pendarahan yang hebat sedangkan Bekhyun, Seulgi dan juga Lami tidak dapat diketahui keadaannya

.

.

"Breaking news hari ini, kecelakaan hebat terjadi pada mobil yng ditumpangi 5 gading asal Seoul di Jeongseon, gangwon, korea selatan" kurang lebih begitulah berita yang didengar oleh Kyungsoo yang saat itu sedang membuat kimchi bersama ibunya

Air mata Kyungsoo tidak bisa berhenti turun dari matanya setelah melihat bentuk mobil yang sama persis dengan milik sahabatnya serta melihat korban jiwa dengan nama Wendy dan Luna yang terpampang di layar TV

Segera mungkin Kyungsoo menuju rumah sakit yang menampung jenazah kedua sahabatnya

.

.

Sebuah mobil jeep putih berhenti didepan tubuh wanita cantik yang juga mengenakan baju putih panjang dipenuhi dengan darah disekitar tubuh dengan berbagai noda tanah

Seorang pria yang memiliki kaki panjang turun dan menghampiri wanita tersebut, memindahkan beberapa helai rambut pada wanita itu sehingga terpapar wajah cantik wanita tersebut

"Cantik" ucap pria tadi dengan suara beratnya lalu menggendong wanita itu dan membawa nya ke mansion besar miliknya

**TBC**

Apa menurut kalian ini akan menjadi cerita wolf ? atau cerita fantasi lainnya? Atau malah hanya cerita romance biasa? Aku tunggu komen kalian

Oke minta maaf aku belum lanjut ff sebelah tapi aku janji secepatnya aku update


	2. Chapter 2

**ME AFTER YOU**

**CHAP 2**

"Selamat Datang tuan Park, apa kah perjalanan anda menyenangkan?" sapa kesepuluh maid yang sudah berbaris di depan pintu yang di masuki pria yang mereka sapa tuan Park tersebut

"Bereskan kamar tamu di bawah dalam waktu 5 menit atau kalian akan kupecat, sekretaris Kim segera hubungi dokter Oh sekarang juga" ucap tuan Park tegas

Semua maid yang berada di sana bekerja dengan sangat cepat sebenarnya bagi mereka 5 menit bukan lah apa-apa karena mereka bisa mebersihkan semua kamar di dalam mansion ini dalam waktu yang sangat cepat tidak sampai 2 menit saja mereka sudah menyelesaikan tugas mereka

"Semua sudah kami siapkan tuan" ucap slaah satu maid yang kembali berubah menjadi manusia

Sebelumnya biar ku kenalkan siapa saja para maid ini, mereka adalah kumpulan siluman kucing yang bekerja pada tuan Park kurang lebih 300 tahun sehingga mereka sudah mengerti apa yang harus mereka kerjakan dan sudah tahu apakah pekerjaan mereka sudah memuaskan tuan mereka atau belum tapi ada satu hal yang aneh buat mereka

Siapa wanita yang di gendong oleh tuan Park ?

Chanyeol memasuki kamar tamu yang sudah disiapkan oleh para maid nya lalu membaringkan wanita yang sebelumnya ia gendong ke ranjang berukuran Queen size tersebut

"sekretaris Kim apa kau sudah menguhubungi dokter Oh?" tanya Chanyeol pada sekretaris sekaligus sahabatnya tersebut

"KIM JONGIN" Panggil tuan Park dengan suara kencang nya

"Tunggulah Chanyeol, Oh Sehun sedang menuju kesini mereka bukan seperti aku yang bisa pergi kemana aja hanya dengan memikirkannya ingat itu" ucap Jongin geram

Chanyeol menyingkirkan rambut yang menutupi mata Baekhyun lalu tersenyum dan terus memandangnya "Cantik" ucapnya dengan senyum tipis yang tidak lepas dari wajahnya

Sehun yang datang dengan wujud Wolf pun segera berlari menuju kamar yang tadi diberitahu pada salah maid di mansion itu. Sehun berubah menjadi manusia lalu mengeluarkan stetoskop miliknya

"Apa dia korban kecelakaan?" tanya Sehun lalu memeriksa keadaan Baekhyun yang hanya di jawab anggukan oleh Chanyeol

"Chanyeol kau gila ? dia adalah manusia" ucap Sehun serius

Chanyeol sangat terkejut mendengarnya jika wanita ini adalah manusia bagaimana bisa ia masuk kedalam dunis mereka? Sedangkan dunis manusia dan dunia wolf sudah pisahkan dan dilindungi oleh portal yang dibuat tetua mereka ribuan tahun lalu

"Lalu bagaimana caranya dia masuk?" tanya Chanyeol

"Wanita ini memiliki keanehan atau kelebihan atau jangan-jangan dia adalah campuran?"

Menurut legenda kedepannya dunia wolf akan mulai kedatangan darah campuran karena tetua mereka yang mulai mencintai makhluk dari bangsa manusia

"Baiklah kalian bisa pergi sekarang" ucap Chanyeol mengusir mereka semua

"Kami akan pergi tapi kau harus ingat untuk menghubungi ku saat wanita ini bangun, sepertinya ia memiliki pendarahan di otaknya" jangan terkejut bagaimana Sehun bisa tahu hanya bermodalkan stetoskop, ingat mereka bukan manusia

"Iya aku tahu bawel"

Sehun, jongin dan juga para maid mulai meninggalkan mansion tersebut. Kesepuluh maid hanya datang kerumah tersebut setiap dua kali seminggu selebihnya untuk makan dan lainnya akan ditangani oleh halmeoni jung yang merupakan baby sitter Chanyeol sejak lahir sampai 300 tahun dia hidup

"Halmeoni kau datang" ucap Chanyeol sambil tersenyum kecil pada halmeoni

"Chanyeol dia siapa nak?"

"Entahlah halmeoi, aku hanya menolongnya karena dia cantik" ucapnya masih dengan wajah datarnya

"Ahaha kau ini, akan kau apakan wanita ini?"

"Sebaiknya kuapakan ya wanita ini ?" tanya Chanyeol serius sambil melihat wanita yang sedang terbaring tersebut

.

.

Baekhyun sudah terbaring koma kurang lebih dua hari tanpa makan dan minum yang hanya bertahan dengan infus ditubuhnya, bagaimanapun dia adalah seorang manusia

"kapan wanita ini akan bangun ?" tanya Chanyeol entah pada siapa

Sejak 2 hari ini chanyeol selalu mengunjungi kamar tamu untuk melihat keadaan wanita yang belum ia ketahui namanya. Chanyeol duduk disamping ranjang lalu membelai rambut Baekhyun

"Hei wanita cantik bangunlah"

Seperti sihir disiang bolong Baekhyun membuka matanya secara perlahan untuk membiaskaan sinar matahari yang masuk dalam retina matanya. Baekhyun melihat sekeliling dan mata nya tertuju pada satu orang yaitu satu pria didepan nya

"siapa anda?" tanya Baekhyun terbata " kaki dan tangan saya kenapa diperban? Maaf kalo boleh tau saya ini siapa"

Tunggu ! dia lupa siapa dia sebenarnya

"Halmoi tolonng panggil sehun sekarang" perintah Chanyeol

Chanyeol berjalan keluar menuju halmeoni Jung yang segera menghubungi Oh sehun untuk memeriksa keadaan Baekhyun

Selang beberap menit Sehun dtng menghampiri Kyungsoo dn tentunya dengan rupa mnusia nya di tidak ingin mmebuat Baekhyun terkejut dan pingsan yang bisa di kan diamuk Chanyeol dan juga istrinya, Luhan

Sehun melakukan pemeriksaan lengkap dari mata hingga pergelangan kaki Baekhyun

"Bekhyun baik-baik saja hanya bagian pergelangan kaki dan tangannya yang terkilir dan seperti yang sudah ketahui bahwa Baekhyun mengalami amnesia walaupun aku belum bisa memastikan apakah amnesia nya hanya bersifat sebentar atau selamanya tapi over all dia baik-baik saja" jels sehun sebelum Chanyeol bertanya terlalu banyak

Sehun berpamitan pada chanyeol dan juga halmeoni jung dan segera pergi menuju rumahnya, awalnya chanyeol berniat menghantar sampai di depan tapi Sehun menyuruhnya masuk

"anak muda apa kau baik-baik saja?" tanya halmeoni jung

"Aku baik-baik saja hal..hal"

"kau bisa memanggilku dengn sebutan halmoi sama seperti Chanyeol aku adalah.." belum selesai halmeoni jung berbicara ucapannya sudah dipotong oleh Chanyeol

"Halmoi bisa pergi sekarang, ada yang harus kubicarakan dengannya" perintah Chanyeol dan halmeoni hanya bisa menurut

"Kau dengar kata halmoi tadi namaku Chanyeol dan.."

"boleh aku tahu siapa aku dan siapa anda ?" potong Baekhyun bertanya

"Aku adalah bos mu dan kau adalah asisten pribadiku atau bisa kubilang maid pribadi ku, maid disini hanya datang 2 kali dalam seminggu selebihnya kau dan halmoi yang kerjakan"

Sungguh Chanyeol tidak ingin berbicara seperti itu, bisa sajakan dia mengatakn pada wanita itu yang sebenarnya tapi kenapa?

"ah tuan maaf saya, bagaimana saya memanggil anda?" jawab Baekhyun yang percaya saja dengan apa yang dikatakan Chanyeol

"Kau bisa memanggilku tuan Park seperti yang lainnya dan namamu adalah baixian"

Baixian? Nama dari mana itu? Chanyeol sadarlah

"Nama ku baixian? Kalau boleh tau bagaimana aku bisa koma?" Baekhyun merasa apa yang dikatakan Chanyeol adalah benar dan dia merasa benar-benar merupkan maid dari pria di depnnya

"Kau tidak mau menurutiku sehingga aku menghukum hingga kau seperti ini, intinya mulai sekarang dengar apa kata ku dan turuti saja" ucap Chanyeol dan hanya dijawab anggukan oleh baekhyun

"Apa kau mengerti ?" tanya Chanyeol

"Saya mengerti tuan Park" jawab Baekhyun

"Aku hanya memberikanmu waktu untuk beristirahat sampai kau sembuh setelah itu kau tidak boleh bermalas-malasan" ucap Chanyeol lalu berjalan menuju tempat kerjanya dilantai dua

Semua pekerja yang bekerja di mansionnya ia beritahu untuk bersikap baik pada baekhyun dan memanggilnya baixian seolah-olah mereka semua adalah teman setelah memberitahu seluruh pegawai ia juga memberitahu semua teman dan tidak lupa halmeoni jung

"nak, kenapa kau berbohong?" tanya halmeoni Jung memasuki ruang kerja pria yang sudah ia anggap anak sendiri

"Entahlah Halmoi mulutku seperti berbiacar sendiri dan tidak sinkron dengan pemikiranku" jawab Chanyeol

"Halmoi hanya tidak mau ku menyesal suatu hari nanti" jawab Halmeoni Jung

"Tenang saja semua akan baik-baik saja Halmoi aku janji" jawab Chanyeol yakin

Chanyeol juga tidak yakin dengan apa yang ia katakan tapi apa yang terjadi kedepannya dia tidak tau, dia hanya mengikuti di mana sang dewa menentukan alur kehidupannya

**TBC**

**Guys aku akan berusaha mengupdate ini setiap hari, aku akan membuat ff ini menjadi 10 chapter, cerita ini sudah ada diotak ku lama sekali bahkan aku membayangkannya tiap malam, ini akan menjadi ff dengan rated M mungkin di chap 5 atau 6,ditunggu ya guys dan tolong untuk dikomen karena aku penasaran dengan tanggapan kalian**

**Budayakan untuk coment ya jangan hanya menjadi siders**


End file.
